The Misadventures of the Lady and Her Knights
by oolong-sama
Summary: Two strange demigods show up after a mushroom cloud appears over Half Blood Hill. The boy is of moderate interest, but the girl...she's different. Her rapid mood swings, not-so-spectacular looks, and lack of a past make her seem dangerous, but this little girl has a mission, and she won't stop until she has two boys dead: di Angelo and Richards- this ought to be interesting, no?
1. Chapter 1

**The Misadventures of the Lady and Her Knights: A Fanfiction in Three Acts.**

**Act I: Of Rivalries, Some Sort of Love Polygon, And a Whole Lot Of Drama**

**Scene I: A Sleeping, But Not So Sociable, Beauty**

"Tell me again, Blondie, _who_ found the Doors of Death and fulfilled a major part of the prophecy?" Growled the dark-haired guard, who sat at the foot of Thalia's Pine, keeping one eye on the Fleece, and the other on the second guard, who loomed over him, carefully fingering a corner of it.

Upon hearing his comrade, he abruptly let go, replying with a swift, "Oh, shut it, Bone-head! If it wasn't for me, your sorry ass would've been Cyclops Kibble."

"As if you did anything but yell out instructions; I don't know why Annabeth thinks you're helpful—you can't fight, and the only sport you play is freaking _chess_."

"You forgot croquet," Added the blond dryly.

"See what I mean?" The dark-haired boy yelled to no-one in particular.

"That was a _joke_, dumbass. No-one plays croquet anymore, aside from—," He was abruptly cut off by a spear that flew out of the Ares Cabin's window and lodged itself inches away from his midsection.

A gruff yell could be heard from the Cabin: "It's godsbedamned three in the morning! If I hear another word out of you idiots, you won't be able to have children after I'm done with you!"

The dark-haired boy muttered angrily, his words too profane to be recorded. The blond rolled his eyes and snorted, saying, "Like I'd let Mark within three feet of me with a vaguely pointy object."

The dark-haired boy said nothing for a few minutes, until he glanced at his watch and snapped, "We have another hour of guard duty left! Why can't anything exciting happen? In a James Bond movie, for example, there would be a big explosion right about now."

And then there was.

The sound was deafeningly loud, and sent up a mushroom cloud over the portion of the hill that was accessible to mortals. A demigod from every cabin ran out, armed and dangerous (of course, it was hard to take Percy seriously, what with his sea horse pajamas and three foot-long sword).

Annabeth got there first, looking from both boys to the explosion, her mind racing. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath that ruffled her bangs. "Nico, Simon, if this was your idea of a practical joke, I'm going to dunk you both headfirst into the river of lava beneath the climbing wall."

The blond, Simon, was quick to defend himself, while the dark-haired boy stared out at the mushroom cloud in wonder. "Look, Annabeth. Although I _can_ make a mushroom cloud, I have no reason to, especially when it's four in the morning, and the gods refuse to block the snow out of Camp. I just want my shift over so I can get some sleep, okay? So—,"

His rant was broken by the strangled noise coming from Nico di Angelo. Everyone squinted over the boy's somewhat bony shoulder to see what could've scared the Ghost King, and each person received a shock as a blond boy made his way up the hill with an unconscious—or dead—girl in his arms. He stepped across the boundary with little effort and raised his bloodshot blue eyes to the crowd.

He looked broken, for lack of better word—he was pale, unshaven, and horribly hollow-looking, clearly in a terrible state. With great difficulty, he rasped out, "Save her. Please," in a thick English accent before promptly collapsing at the fuzzy-slippered feet of Drew Tanaka. As he hit the floor, the girl tumbled out of his grasp, her inky curls spread out upon the snowy grass, promptly staining it blood red.

Everyone simply stood there.

They _were_ demigods, but they hadn't seen anything quite like this before.

**_One month later_.**

'Twas the day before Christmas, and all through the Camp, people scurried about—while the other tried to think of a word that rhymed with "camp". Anyhow, people were hurrying from activity to activity, some with bloodied swords and others with bloodied limbs, while in the infirmary, three boys sat at the foot of a cot, prodding a patient repeatedly, in the hopes of waking her up.

"Give it up, guys," the dark-haired boy said with an eye roll. "She's not _dead_, but she's certainly not _alive_."

The two blondes gave him matching glares; one, they had found out, was the boy who looked hobo-like and had dragged the girl on the cot to Camp—this was Zamir Harper, the British teen with strangely Californian looks who had recently been claimed by Apollo, and the dark-haired girl was his cousin, Céline Yves—the other was Simon.

Zamir glared at him, snapping, "I don't understand why you have to be so bloody pessimistic! Go write some Emo poems with the Eris cabin, why don't you?"

Simon's lip twitched, and you could tell he was suppressing a smirk, but he calmly said, "She's in a coma, di Angelo. You're not an Apollo camper, and as such, you should keep your diagnosis to yourself."

Zamir bit his lip, throwing worried looks at his cousin. "But we don't know that she _will_ die, right? There's got to be some way to bring her back; I mean, I could ask my Dad for a favor."

Nico gave him another eye roll. "You heard what the medics said. They can't treat her 'cause she's in a _magical_ coma—they're half human so they can _touch_ her, but Apollo wouldn't be able to stand being within a yard of her." He muttered to himself, "Try listening next time, why don't you?"

Simon gave him a slightly amused look, "Well, if you're so smart, why don't _you_ cure her? I'm sure you could use your brain for something _other_ than raising skeletal armies."

After a long pause, Zamir said with a slightly jarred expression, "From personal experience, demigod lives are like the original fairy tales: creepy, gory, and full of ridiculous magic. You don't think this is like the hundred years' sleep from _Sleeping Beauty_, do you?"

Simon smirked, "Yeah, Prince Charming Jr., why don't you give it a try? Besides, she's his cousin, so it's not like you'll be violating the Bro Code."

"Yeah, but what if she's insane and decides she wants to cut my throat or something for kissing her?"

"Trust me," Zamir said, trying to smother a snicker, "If I woke up to _that_ face, I'd go psycho on you, too."

"Besides," said Simon, "Annabeth had her searched beforehand; she's defenseless."

"I'll do it," said Nico, "but if I die, I'm haunting you for eternity."

Jokingly muttering a prayer under his breath, the boy leaned down and pressed his lips against the unconscious Céline's, taken completely by surprise as the girl jolted awake and had him in a very painful hold within seconds.

Her eyes were grey, like Simon's, but clouded, as if she were blind, he noted as she snarled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Simon, who was watching from his chair, looked surprised as he said, "That was either godly interference, or some killer foreshadowing."

All Zamir could do was face-palm, because Simon ruined a perfectly good closing line.

**So, what say you guys? Should this be burned, continued, or what?**

**Because it'd be a shame to ruin the elaborate plot in my head ;)**

******Special thanks to my editors: Nick, and LittleGlassWish (or thereabouts-I can't remember...)**

**So review, please. Your feedback is much appreciated.**


	2. Apologies-Notes-Good News

Okay, readers! I've been on hiatus for ages, but we (my editor and I) have four chapters of this fic prepped and ready.

The Prologue is up under a fic on my page called '_The Lady and Her Knights._' As the first four chapters are ready, expect updates soon to follow!


End file.
